Sweet Devil
by Cheeky01
Summary: When the boy you love is with someone you know isn't right for him and when your hopes and dreams are crushed, everything in your life seems to be going downhill and you're falling into depression because of it. How far would you go to make things the way you want? Rin Kagamine's solution: Make a contract with the Devil to receive your heart's desires in exchange for your soul.


_Chapter 1: Depression_

In the brightly lit room, the blonde girl was sitting on the orange colored sofa, reading a magazine with little to no interest in it whatsoever. She was distracted by the muffled sounds of music, singing, and a crowd going wild. After a few minutes more of the distraction, she sighed softly while closing the magazine, having been on the same page for over an hour. The front of the magazine had the popular turquoise hair colored teenage girl, Miku Hatsune, holding a newly released phone with a smile on her face.

The wooden door of the room opened while the girl was putting the magazine down on the table in front of her. She looked over to the direction where loud sounds of the concert, going on behind her door, was coming from. The loud sounds were again muffled as the blonde boy closed the door behind him as he stepped inside, a slight smile curving at his lips. The girl blinked at the slightly sweaty boy as a small moment of silence was being passed between the two before the girl questioned, "Are you already done, Len?"

Len tightened the small ponytail behind his head while replying, "Uh.. Not yet, sorry Rin.." Rin blinked once more at him before looking at the blank television pressed up against the wall of the opposite side of the room. "So how long is your break this time?" Rin asked with little enthusiasm found in her voice. Len looked at his sister, noticing how her bright blue eyes somehow seemed more dim than usual. Len sat down next to her and put his hand over hers, which was resting on her lap, and asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

Rin moved her hand away from Len's as she reached for one of the many magazines scattered all over the table, feeling more than a little uncomfortable with Len practically looking over her shoulder. "Miku Hatsune is really famous, don't you think?" Rin asked as she gazed at the front cover of the magazine she was holding with Miku plastered on the front of it. Len nodded once as he looked at all the other magazines, all of them having Miku on the front page. "I think you're already as popular as her, right?" Rin turned her head towards Len. "What? No way… I don't think I'll ever be as famous as her," Len replied with a slightly nervous smile.

Rin put the magazine back down on the table and looked over at Len asking, "Aren't you supposed to work with her next week on something?" Len nodded with a smile that was more nervous than before. A sudden cute ring tone of a phone was heard and Len reached into the back pocket of his jeans, took out his phone, opened it, and pressed it against his ear while speaking into it. "Hello?"

Rin grabbed the remote from the table of magazines as Len spoke into the phone. Rin crouched over and examined the remote for no particular reason; she was bored out of her mind that day and felt like she was starting to fall into a depressed state.

Before Len closed his cell phone, he finished the current conversation by murmuring, "Yeah, I love you too.." Hearing this, Rin's dull eyes perked up with attention. Rin sat up straight, holding the remote while it was resting on her laps, and looked over at Len with her interest piqued. "Was that who I think it is?" Rin asked seeming sour. Len looked at Rin, noticing her sudden hostility, and said, "Yeah, it was Neru." Rin was slightly scowling when she sighed out, "So high maintenance, I swear.."

Len's eyes slightly widened but his question came out as an airy, small laugh. "W-what? You mean Neru?" Rin sighed and simply said to her brother, "Yeah." Len's small smile from the laugh faded as he saw Rin's glum face. Before Len could say anything, a woman with bobbed, short, brown hair burst into the room angrily while yelling, "Len! It's almost time to get back on stage! Go to Luka right now to get your hair and make-up done!"

Len flinched in surprise from the woman's sudden outburst. "Ah, okay, Meiko, calm down… Sheesh, I know you're my manager but don't scare me like that.." Len got up from the couch and Meiko immediately started to usher Len out of the room. Len glanced back at Rin, who he involuntarily left behind, and yelled out to her, "I'll be done in another hour, make sure to come to my dressing room, okay?" Rin looked up to see him still looking at her for her response; she nodded once quickly, knowing his brown-haired manager hated waiting on someone. Len smiled and Meiko rolled her eyes impatiently. "Okay, let's go!" Meiko yelled into Len's ear as she pushed him out and slammed the door hastily behind them.

Rin laid down on the couch after the door was closed. She gazed at the white ceiling and felt like the walls were closing in on her. Rin yawned tiredly but made sure she kept her eyes open in an attempt to stay awake. Rin's mind was wandering off into the depths of her most wanted desires. Rin slowly closed her eyes, letting herself drift off into her dreams.

There were bright lights of different colors shining on Rin, who was on a stage looking down at the millions of roaring fans below. Everything else was dark, or dimly lit, the only lights in the entire area were the spotlights shining down on Rin and the millions of glow sticks being held by the hands of her fans below. Music started to play a bit too suddenly and loudly for Rin's taste. She felt a shiver down her spine before beginning to sing. She didn't realize until she started singing that the clothes she wore showed too much of her skin. In the midst of the concert that had suddenly started, Rin could hear a ringing in her ears. Just as soon as the concert had started, it had now ended.

Rin sat up from the floor, aching in pain. She saw the pale creamy flawless legs hanging over the couch crossed over each other. Her look of pain turned to a look of disgust as she looked up and said to the person who most likely, and undoubtedly, pushed her off the couch and woke her from her slumber, "Gross… Neru…"

Neru's perfectly stiletto-toed foot twitched a bit from hearing Rin's remark. Neru simply swept her blonde hair over her shoulder with a smug face. "You were sleep singing pretty loudly… and **horribly**-I might add," Neru said with a small chuckle. Rin got up from the floor and crossed her arms over her chest while glaring down at the smirking Neru. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be kissing my brother's ass some more or something?" Rin questioned with a raised eyebrow. Neru smiled like the know-it-all she thought she was and said, "I came to tell you to back off." Rin blinked, confused at what Neru was telling her. "Stay away? From what? Your horrible style and split ends? I'd be happy to," Rin said with a slight smile. "Hmph, stop acting stupid. I mean your brother," Neru retorted angrily. Rin blinked even more lost than before. "Len?" Neru nodded with an irritated expression at Rin's question.

"He's my brother, why would you want me to stay away from him? Just because you're his girlfriend doesn't mean-" Neru raised her hand towards Rin and halted her from completing her statement. "You really **are** stupid.." Neru said with a slight frown. "Huh?" Rin blinked her eyes, a bit surprised by Neru's sudden change of tone. "I'm not an idiot like you, okay? It's pretty obvious that you love your own brother the way I love him," Neru said as she kept her hard gaze on Rin. A sudden movement of a hand going across a cheek made an echoing, painful sound.

"Are you mental? If anyone- **you're** the stupid one! Do you honestly think I would believe you if you said you actually loved my brother? Both you and I know that's complete bull! The only 'love' you have for my brother is his fame and fortune!" Rin spat out at Neru, who was rubbing her burning, red, freshly-slapped cheek in pain. Neru growled angrily and said, "**You're** the one who wants his fame and fortune! You even told him you hated him after he signed the contract of **your **dreams! Or did you suddenly forget what you said to him?" Neru got up from the couch while holding her hand over her swollen cheek and pushed Rin aside as she left out the door.

Rin fell on the couch and sighed as she looked up and noticed the time on the clock. It had already been one hour after Len left. Knowing Neru, she would probably go tell Len about Rin hitting her. Len would burst through the door angrily and argue with Rin about it. Rin dropped her gaze to the floor. Just imagining the scene in her head depressed her. The last thing she wanted to do was make Len angry… because she really did _love_ him; like Neru had said.

**Author's Note: Um, so this chapter was a little boring but I hope you still liked it :D**

**The actual action(non-boringness) doesn't start until the second or third chapter, but please review.**

**Criticism and feedback are welcomed! :P**


End file.
